Middle School Wars: Boys vs Girls
by Choco Chipmunk
Summary: If you enter here DUCK! That's because Brian Sherly is throwing pies! Read it yourself to find out more about Ruby vs. Brian. The WAR has begun! Err...Ramona comes into the series later by the way.
1. The Enemies

"Pie Face!" then came the Scream. "Good one Brian!" said all the boys laughing. Let me rewind. Hi I'm Ruby. I'm 11 years old, with two brothers, Nujum and Jake, and a sister Sarah. I was born in November of 1998. Now I'm in the 6th grade, and I know what you're thinking. How? Well you see, I was so smart I skipped Pre-K. Okay so let me just tell you the Brian and I are _the _worst enemies to walk the earth. Now back to the conflict.

"BRIAN YOU LITERATURE!" I screamed. Oh, yeah. Literature is my word that stands for something only describing boys, so I insult them and they can't tell on me. I can't really say what it stands for, because if you're a boy and you're reading this, you might be the next person I use it on. So back to the scene.

The custodian came running to me! Then he paged for the principal saying, "Mrs. Beckenforth, we have another apple pie issue." Then I heard the principal say, "Let me guess, Brian and Ruby." "Who else?" In less than a second the principal was there yelling her head off at Brian. The custodian told Lizzie, my best friend, to take me to the bathroom to wash the pie out of my hair. Yes, even though Mrs. Beckenforth was telling Brian then he would never do anything like that to me again, I declare war.

Here I was, in the 6th grade cafeteria getting yelled by the principal for throwing a pie at…_Ruby_! God, I hate that girl. It was so funny how she screamed, God! That was hysterical! I wasn't really listening to the Principal until she said the last line, "Brian you have Detention today after school, _in my office."_ I could hear all the boys around me snickering. I never had detention in my life, no matter how many things I did. That was it. Ruby had declared war. And that's just what I was thinking as my best friend Mike came up to me in the hall.

"Dude, you struck her with a pie? In the face? NO WAY!" he yelled. "Dude, she must've screamed so loud, man. I wish I was there." "Really you don't" I said. Then I told him how I got detention, and Ruby got off scot free. "Well, what do you know?" he said. "Ruby has declared war." And he showed me the note on my locker. "Have fun after school today. Oh, let me make myself more SPECIFIC. Have fun in D-E-N-T-E-N-T-I-O-N, which spells detention." I could almost hear that annoying little laugh in my head. Yup, war had already started.

Disclaimer: Ruby, Nujum, and Jake belong to Nujum.


	2. The Note of War

_Well, at least Brian has detention. _I thought happily. _In the principal's office, to be specific. _Well at least Lizzie doesn't have to ride home with him today. Yes, Lizzie and Brian carpool. I know, I feel so sorry for Lizzie, but what can I do? Get Brian into detention. But, as I was getting my books out of my locker, there was a note. It read, "So you think you won this round? Well, think again. I have detention in the principal's office. Where I can tell her more then I need to. So don't even try to keep your fingers crossed. Cuz I'm the champion of this round, so what now? –Brian P.S. I am the biggest liar in the world."

The next morning, I showed it to Lizzie. To my surprise, she started laughing. "OMG! This is so STUPID! He put his name on it! In pen, what a DOPE! OH MY GOD! THIS IS HILARIOUS!" "LIZZIE GATHER UP!" I yelled. She calmed down. "Oh, sorry. It's just that this is so easy! Take the note to the principal and show it to her." "Good idea." But I didn't go alone.

"Zith is a disaster! Calamity! Call the cops! OH, NO, NO, NO!" That was my English teacher, Miss Grammar. Yes, I know what you're thinking: Fake name. But actually teaching English runs in the family. You would think she was yelling about his lying streak, but actually, she was yelling about the way Brian spelled '_cause_'. "Disaster, Calamity! Somebody hit me viz a meteorite." It was weird having a French grammar teacher, with temper issues, but what was weirder was the way she says meteorite. It sounds more like 'meat tee oh rihKHt'. Weird right? Anyways, back Disaster… "Calamity! I am going straight tho Mrs. Beckenforth's office zith instant."

And that's just what she did. She marched right down the hall into the office. Then I heard Miss Grammar start again with the yelling, so I went in. "Oh, hello Ruby! Uh, yeah, I read the note. I was just about to call Brian in the office. I want you to stay here too, okay?" said Mrs. Beckenforth. "Yes, ma'am." I said, just so I could keep her cool. It didn't last for long.

/-\

I was in Math class when the principal paged Miss Frank (try not to laugh). "Brian, please report to the office immediately. The principal would like to see you." She said quietly. I got up leaving my things, and moved slowly towards the door. _Don't worry Brian. It's only about the note. Nothing more, and nothing less. Why am I getting scared, this is pointless. I was waiting for this anyways. Why was I so, scared? _Before I could find the answer to my question, I was standing in front of the principal's office. You know how they say '_All is fair in love and war'_? Well trust me; this was the farthest thing from fair. In fact the move that Ruby made was_ totally_ UNfair. That was because of one thing;

_She had a teacher on her side._


	3. The Office of Memories

Let me recap some, I was in the office with a screaming French grammar teacher, the principal, and Brian. On the principal's desk was everything a principal needs, and the note. "Let's try to solve this matter peacefully." said Mrs. Beckenforth, the principal. "What did I do?" Brian asked her. "Why don't you look at the note on her desk _Brian?_" I said in a sarcastically sweet voice. He just scowled at me and said, "I asked Mrs. Beckenforth, not Y-O-U!" "Well you know what, I-" I started but the principal cut me off, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" she yelled, "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FIGHTING SINCE KINDERGARTEN, AND I WANT NO MORE OF THIS, I SAID, NO MORE!" she said.

We just sat there quietly. Mrs. Beckenforth never screamed at anybody. I decided to make the first move. "We're sorry Mrs. Beckenforth. We won't do this again, right Brian?" Then I elbowed him. "Huh? What, oh yeah. Yes, umm- we won't do it again." _What in the world happened to him?_ I thought. This is a question only Brian could answer, so let's go to his side of the story.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" she yelled, "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FIGHTING SINCE KINDERGARTEN, AND I WANT NO MORE OF THIS, I SAID, NO MORE!" _"ENOUGH OF THIS!" she yelled, "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FIGHTING SINCE KINDERGARTEN, AND I WANT NO MORE OF THIS, I SAID, NO MORE!" _By now, Brian was in deep memories.

"_Sorry Mama. Sorry Sally. I promise won't ever do anything like this to anyone ever again." I said. Mama went inside and then Sally was just standing there looking at me, so I said, "I'm really sorry sis. I have no idea what came over me." "It's okay." That's when I realized she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the kid on the motorcycle behind me. So I looked behind me and saw one thing the frightened me, the kid had a gun. A gun pointed right towards me. And it wasn't just any kid._

_ "Nelson, put that gun down!" my sister yelled at my old rival. We have fought over everything in book, making us complete enemies. "I will, right after I use it." He said with his huge mouth. "Don't worry, there's only one single bullet in it." There was a huge click sound, and then my sister screamed and dived in front of me. My mom came running out of the house, as well as all my neighbors. _

_Nelson sped away on his motorcycle. I screamed at my sister not to jump in front of me, but just as I was about to pull her away, the bullet hit. Suddenly,_ I felt someone elbow me. "Huh? What, oh yeah. Yes, umm- we won't do it again." I said, not knowing what I agreed not to do again.

But there were two things I learned that day; 1 got switched out of every class I was with Ruby, and 2 every class I was switched out of, had Nelson in it. The perfect way for _**revenge.**_


	4. The Plot

Let me get something straight. Brian was smiling and muttering to himself in hallway out of the principal's office. _Why in the world was that brat doing that? It's getting sooooo annoying! What was he thinking about? Well, not like I care. At least he won't bother me anymore. The only thing we have together is lunch. And hopefully he won't throw anymore pies. Well, all I can do is hope. Hold on, is he looking at me?_

"What are you looking at?" I asked, clearly pissed. "Oh, well you're in for a lot of good luck, cuz you ain't my pie target anymore. I got someone else in mind." He said. "Pssh! Like I should believe you! Next thing you know, I'll have peach pie in my—" I said, but then Brian cut me off saying, "Not your hair somebody else's hair. And even though it won't be your hair, you'll still be mad, very mad." "Brian you Literature! Why don't you just—" I started to say, but Brian ran off to his new math class, chuckling under his breath. _What a creep! _Then I revised that last sentence he said in my head.

_Not your hair, somebody else's hair. And even though it won't your hair, you'll still be mad, very mad. Why in the world would I be mad if it was someone else's hair? Wait, OMG! He's gonna pie Nelson! If he touches Nelson at all, he is gonna get it, BAD! VERY, VERY BAD! _

Well, if you're wondering what I was muttering to myself as I was walking out of the principal's office, it was my plot to get Nelson. Basically, Nelson has been moved to my lunch period so we can get acquainted. That was the biggest part of my plan. But, now as I was walking towards math with Nelson, I thought of something Nelson and Ruby both won't like. So if you're wondering what that thing was, it was a rumor.

And not just any rumor, a rumor that would spread through the school so fast, it would reach the teachers, all of them, the school newspaper, and maybe even the principal. Man, I was good. I was really good at this game. So after math, I caught up with Mike in the hallway, and told him everything about the office. Then I told him my plan, and my rumor. If you wanted to spread a rumor, and fast, Mike was your guy.

Oh, yeah. Let me just get something straight about Ruby and Nelson. The reason why Ruby was so fond of Nelson, so protective, so scared for him, so you know, she cared for him basically. The reason for Ruby doing this was because Nelson was Ruby's

brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby.

**Yes, readers, I know what you are thinking. In chapter one I explained all about Ruby's family, and Nelson wasn't in it. Don't worry, everything will make sense in the next chapter.**


	5. Ooh! A flashback!

_**6 years ago**_

"Ruby? Ruby dear? Where are you honey?" called mom. "COMING!" I, Ruby 5 yrs old, hollered. When I came downstairs, Nujum and Jake were already there, standing on one side. Mom and dad were standing next to the door…mom, dad, and someone else. "Ruby, I'm sure you're wondering who this is." Dad said. I nodded so then mom said, "Nujum, Jake, Ruby, this is your new brother, Nelson." "Okay, sure. This is what you call me down for?" Nujum said, "I was just about to beat my high score, and this is all. Okay sure. Can I go back now?" "Nujum! Stop it! This is your new brother. You are going to play WITH him. Okay?" mom scolded.

"Later!" Jake and Nujum said at the same time as they dashed away. I looked at Nelson. He was holding back tears in his eyes. "You could play with me," I said, "Nujum and Jake always play together, and I have nobody." "Go on Nelson." Mommy said. "Have fun kids!" dad said as Nelson and I ran upstairs.

Nelson and Ruby soon became as one. You never saw one of them alone. They were so close, Ruby wanted to be in the same swimming class as Nelson. So they had to get a private teacher. It stayed that way until one day. That day changed everything. It was only because of one person; the boy across the street, a.k.a. Brian Sherly. Yes, Brian Sherly destroyed everything. Here's what happened:

"MOM! ME AND NELSON AND GOING TO PLAY OUTSIDE!" "Okay dears! Have fun! Stay in the front okay?" she replied. "Got it mom!" Nelson said. As we went outside we saw Billy, the neighborhood bully. The weird thing was that they, as in Nelson and Billy, look exactly alike. "Go away Billy!" I yelled. "I'm goin' I'm goin'. I just came to show you something." When he turned around on his motorcycle, one hand behind him, in that hand there was one thing that frightened me. HE HAD A GUN! You will never guess what happened next. He aimed it at Brian. I only overheard some of their conversation, before his sister, Sally, spotted the gun.

"Sorry Mama. Sorry Sally. I promise won't ever do anything like this to anyone ever again."Brian was saying. His mama went inside and then Sally was just standing there looking at him, so he said, "I'm really sorry sis. I have no idea what came over me." "Its okay." that's when he realized she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the kid on the motorcycle behind him. So he looked behind him and saw one thing the frightened me, the kid had a gun. A gun pointed right towards him. And it wasn't just any kid.

"Nelson, put that gun down!" Sally yelled at Billy. "SALLY THAT'S NOT NELSON," I yelled, "THAT'S BILLY!" but she couldn't hear me. "I will, right after I use it." He said with his huge mouth. He didn't even say he was Billy. "Don't worry, there's only one single bullet in it." Then came a huge click sound, and then Sally screamed and dived in front of me. My mom came running out of the house, as well as all my neighbors.

Billy sped away on his motorcycle. We heard Brian yelling at Sally not to jump in front of him, but just as he attempted to pull her away, the bullet hit. Nelson stood behind me the whole time. I ran after Billy, screaming with all my might. He dropped the gun, so I was gonna be okay. Some of the other neighborhood kids came and ran behind me. Billy made a sharp turn around the corner, but when we looked down the alley where he sped off, he was out of sight.

I explained what happened to all the boys behind me, so they knew it wasn't Nelson. It was kind of obvious because Nelson didn't own a motorcycle. But when I got back to my home, an angry Brian was standing on our driveway. I looked over by Brian's house, and Brian's mom and dad were there, holding Sally. My mother called an ambulance, while all the boys I had talked to spread the word about what had happened.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Brian yelled at me. "What?" I said. "CONTROL YOUR STUPID BROTHER, GET IT? OR ELSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM!" "Brian, that wasn't Nel-" "SAVE IT RUBY!" he said as he stomped away. "It was Billy." I whispered to myself. After that day, Nelson stayed in his room. He never came out. Billy was nowhere to be seen, and Ruby and Brain became the worst enemies ever to be seen.

**There! My longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy it! Also please vote on my poll on my profile. Your vote will help!**


	6. The Rumor

**Let me revise what's going on here; Brian is now in all of Nelson's classes instead of Ruby, and he just told his best friend, Mike, a rumor that will spread so bad, everyone will hear it even the principal. So today Brian will start the story.**

**B**

**R**

**I**

**A**

**N**

_Ha! My plan is already in action! Now just to fool Henry, and everything will perfect! Oh! There he is! _"HENRY, WAIT UP!" I yelled at the back of his head. _Still staring at Beezus, isn't he? Ugh! He should be ashamed calling himself a guy! _"Hey, Henry! Lost again, are you?" I said. He jumped back and sighed. "Brian, not cool man. And what are you talking about lost _again?_" "Oh, nothing. Just lost in your next-door neighbor." I replied sharply. "Whatever. You do know I'm waaay older then you, right?" "Yes, yes, I know. Your waaay older than me and you can plush into pudding. But you're my friend!" I replied, instinctively. "Is this all your talking about, or is there more? 'Cause I have to do something, rather important." "No, no, no. I have to talk to you about something way more important. It's about Ruby." I said. "Ahh, young love." He sighed completely dazed off. "NO, NO! THAT"S NOT WHAT I-" But just at that second, the bell rang. "Oh, dude. I can't be late. Talk to you at lunch ok?" he said as he ran off. "No, not okay." I whispered under my breath. Then I walked to class. _Somehow, I have to get to Henry before lunch or everything will be ruined!_

**R**

**U**

**B**

**Y**

Ramona was the first to tell me. Somebody is spreading a horrible rumor about me. AND I WAS GONNA FIND OUT WHO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! But, now let's go back to the conversation. "Is it true, Ruby?" Ramona asked me all of a sudden.

She was with Daisy at my lunch table where I usually sit with Lizzie and some Little Girls. "Hey Ramona! Hey Daisy! And, uh, what are you talking about Ramona?" I said out of confusion.

"Is it true that you're really 15 and you skipped a grade and flunked 3 after that, and then you had a crush on Henry and then,-" she kept on going.

"Hold on their little person. What in the world are you talking about?"

"It's okay if it's true. Just stay away from Beezus for a while and you'll be alright."

"WHAT!" I said.

But it was too late. "RUBY WHAT IN THE WORLD IS YOUR PROBLEM? RAMONA GET AWAY FROM THAT PERSON!" That was Beezus.

"You're dead." Said Ramona.

"It was nice knowing you!" Said Daisy

"BYE!" They said in Unison as they dashed off.

That's when Beezus and her troop of five marched right up to me. "RUBY! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU- UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I MEAN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! ONE OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD! BUT NOW, NOW, YOU'VE CROSSED THE LIMIT, GIRL!"

By now everyone was staring at us. But then, right at that moment comes in Henry, Brian, and Mike all together talking. "Yeah, and be sure not to tell anyone it's a rumor, okay? It's all part of my plan!" Believe it or not, Brian ended up saying that in front of the whole crowd.

"Uh, Brian. I think you don't have to worry about that happening anymore." Mike said.

"Why?"

"Look!"

What Brian saw was everybody staring at them with their mouths hung open. The only person whose mouth wasn't hung open was Ruby. Her hands were on her but, this time she wasn't about to scream. She made one hand motion and everybody sat down. Everybody except Brian that is. Everybody stared as I walked through the Lunch Room towards Brian.

The only thing that spilled out of my mouth was,

"How could you?" Before he could answer, I gathered up all my anger. From him blaming Nelson, screaming at me on my driveway, pieing me, everything! I did the one thing my gut told me.

I slapped him.


	7. The Competition

**Sorry for not updating for a long time guys! Busy with school, and blah, blah. So here it is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: The Competiton

R

U

B

Y

'Ruby and Brian, you are kindly requested to report to the principal's office. NOW! Thank You!' _Grrr…_Ruby thought…_Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him that hard? _I quickly got up and left math class, _well, at least I don't have to worry about LCM for a while. _Anyways, I enter the office, Brian's already there. Also in the room is the principal, the vice, and some other dude I didn't know. _Who in the world is that?_ So the principal is just beaming at us while the vice makes a motion toward us meaning, 'Say hello to the creepy guy '. Obviously we couldn't reject, so I said hello, while Brian held out his hand. _Ewwwww. . . ._

"Brian, Ruby," says the principal, "it is my pleasure to tell you that you two are the BEST students in creative writing in the whole school. Well, this gentleman over here is Mr. Bott. He is the coordinator of this competition, which is that 2 student s from every single school in the city is supposed to put together one book, and it will be judged, so whoever wins gets a HUGE PRIZE AND CERTIFICATE FOR BEST SCHOOL IN THE CITY!" Brian and I are just staring at her with our mouths hung open and our eyes wide just staring at her like she's insane! Well, actually she is! How and why would anyone in the world put Brian and Ruby TOGETHER!

If your answer is someone insane then you are absolutely right! So we are just standing there looking at her, and she seems to read our minds and tells us to think about it and to tell her tomorrow what we think ASAP. We both nod, and leave, as fast as possible. Then once outside, we both whip at each other at the same time and say, "NO!" So its settled she'll just have to find two other people to do the job. Without even a nod, both of them march away, to their different math classes. But as they both had thought, it wasn't going to be this easy to back out!

"SO YOU BOTH ARE SAYING THAT JUST BECAUSE EYOU BOTH CANNOT STAND THE SIGHT IF EACH OTHER YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT?" We were apparently standing in the pricipal's office getting yelled at by Mrs. What's-her-name because we told her we didn't want to do it. But it ended up that she has already registered us , so whether we like it or not, we are gonna do it! Gosh!

Brian seemed okay with it! It turned out this is why.

B

R

I

A

N

"Why are you so happy?" Ruby asked clearly annoyed. "Wel l, I just thought about how girls are sooooo lazy so I'm gonna have to do the work all by myself!" "Ha! What's your problem? You act as if, if ever all t h e girls wrote a story and all the boys wrote a story yall's would b e waaaaay better! Like it would ever be!"

"YOUR ON!"

"What?"

"If you lose, I get to take all the credit and you have to g et a D in each and every single one of your tests for a week!"

"SAME GOES FOR YOU!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

And they actually shook on it.


	8. The Luck is off and Sneaky Plots are on!

Chapter 8 The Luck is off and Sneaky plots are on

B

R

I

A

N

_What a dumb-head!_ I thought walking home from school that day. _She actually fell for it! Ha! Now I don't have to do anything, and all those hard-headed girls will finish the whole stupid book! _Though, when I reached my front door, Nelson was right there, blocking my way.

"Dude, what's your problem? Move outta my way!" I said as I tried to push past him. He didn't let me.

"Ruby told me to give this to you," he said as he handed me an envelope with a note attached to it and ran back down the street. It was a letter from the principal. I looked at the note. It was in Ruby's handwriting. It read:

Brian,

It looks like we are out of luck. I got the same envelope with the same letter in it from Mrs. Beckenforth. Yes, it's obviously about the 'Competition'. She told me to give it to you, but I obviously cannot stand looking at you so I asked Nelson to give it to you. I hope you didn't strangle him. You know how you always have that urge to kill my brother. Well, yeah. If you're currently choking him, I advise you to stop 'cuz my mom is outside gardening. Anyways this means the deal is off. You wouldn't have done it anyways, 'cuz well. You're a boy, and that's what they do.

~Ruby

Well there's a bummer. Man! I headed inside the house just to find my big brother, John waiting there for me.

"Hey, Mom! I think our pet came back home from the zoo!" He yelled. I glared at him and just went upstairs in my room and shut the door. I opened the letter. Grrr…why me? It read:

Brian,

You and Ruby are in the Creative Writing contest! I do not care if you guys hate each other or not! Think for your school, this could change a lot! If you win, we would get a special recognition, and we could get new classrooms, even a new gym! Everyone will benefit from this if you and Ruby cooperate just this once. Please, do this for your school. If you two win I'll add an arcade. Just for you. So, just to get you started come to my office after lunch tomorrow. You'll be missing Science and Social Studies, but that's alright. I talked to your teachers. Just be here, do NOT expect us to come looking for you, or I'll have to send Ruby! Thank You!

~Mrs. Beckenforth

I hate to say this but Ruby was right, we are out of luck!

R

U

B

Y

"Hey, Beezus? What do you do if your principal makes you work with a boy that you hate more than dear life, as we speak?"I called Beezus after I came home that day.

"Well…go with the flow. Pretend you like what he does, than when nobody is there make enough fun of him to last a year. But you know you should just ignore Brian. He's just wasting your time and effort. Also by the way, I'm really sorry about the other day in the cafeteria. I should've known it was just another one of Brian's tricks."

"No sweat. I understand most people would've gotten mad if you know…yeah."

"You know what YOU need, Ruby? You need to prove to Brian that you just don't care."

"What should I do?"

"I'm not sure. Try calling Lizzie. She must know something from carpooling with him."

"True. Okay, see you tomorrow Beezus. Thanks for the tip!"

"Anytime," she said as she hung up. I quickly dialed Lizzie's number. She takes a while to pick up, so I looked outside. _Who is that?_ I thought. I looked closer. _OMG! Nelson and Brian are talking out there! _I opened my window up a bit, just so I could here there conversation.

"Hey Nelson," Brian was saying. "Do you know what Ruby hates reading?"

"Well, she doesn't like nature stories. Why?" Nelson said. _Wait, I LOVE nature stories. I thought Nelson knew that!_

"Oh. No reason. I was just starting on a book Ruby and I have to write together. Just making sure so that I don't get the wrong topic. See you 'round."With that being said, Brian went back to his house.

"Hellooo?"

"Oh, hi Lizzie," I replied realizing she had picked up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Sorry I called you for no reason. I call you tomorrow, okay? I forgot what I was going to say."

"Ruby, are you sure nothing is wrong. You don't usually _forget_ what you were going to say."

"No I'm fine. Bye!" I hung up. I needed to think. I lied down on my bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

L

I

Z

Z

I

E

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie!"

"Hi Beezus! I called you because Ruby just called me."

"Yeah! Did she tell about how she wanted to get back at Brian? I told her to call you because you might have some good ideas."

"No, she called, then she wouldn't answer until I said hello for the 10th time! I think something happened!"

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she just said she forgot what she was going to ask me and hung up."

"Maybe something happened."

"Well, I think we should cheer her up!"

"How?"

"Well, Brian is going to be involved of course!"

"Oh, I know!" So Lizzie and Beezus spent the next ½ an hour plotting a way to make Ruby feel better. With Brian involved.


	9. The Plan is in Session!

R

U

B

Y

_Ding Dong!_

"Huh?" I woke up as I heard the doorbell ring downstairs. I looked at the time. 6:30 pm. _Who would come at this time?_ As it seemed no one would open the door, I patted all my hair down hoping it wasn't a mess; and went down to get it.

_Crrrrreak!_

I opened the door, and to my surprise, it was Beezus, Ramona, and Lizzie, standing in my doorway. Beezus was carrying a big box. "HELLO!" Ramona hollered right in front of my face. "Hi, what brings you guys here? At this time too? And what's in the box?" "It's a surprise," Beezus said. "Can we come in?" "Um…sure. Let me just let my mom know that y'all are here. Y'all go up to my room, I'll be right there," I said. After watching them go upstairs, I ran to the kitchen.

"Who was it honey?" my mom asked. "Oh, Beezus, Lizzie, and Ramona are here. They came in carrying a big box. I told them to go up to my room while I tell you that they're here," I said. "Do you know what's in the box?" "No I asked but Beezus said it was a surprise." "Oh well," my mom said. "Have fun!" I bolted all the way back to my room.

"What's in the box?" I asked. "Come and look." As I looked in the box, all I saw were a whole lot of paper strips. "What are all these for?"

"Well Ruby dearest," Beezus said. _Uh oh, when someone is dear to Beezus, we are in trouble._ "On each of these little papers is a tormenting comment for each and every single thing Brian has ever done to you. Each day at 3 different times, we put 3 different papers in Brian's locker, desk, pencil case, and anything else you can think of." "And," Lizzie continued. "Eventually he'll so mad and fed up with these little notes, and he'll blow up!" "It'll be hilarious!" Beezus said. "It'll be hilarious, hilarious, and more hilarious!" Ramona copied.

I picked up one paper. "You're so stupid, little dumb guy, all you do is throw a pie?" It was really cheesy, but I think it might work! "This is a great idea!" I told them. We picked out 3 for tomorrow, then Lizzie, Beezus, and Ramona went home, taking the box with them.

N

E

L

S

O

N

_Knock Knock!_

I was sitting in my room quite peacefully reading a book, when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" "It's me Ruby! Can I come in?" "Sure."

I watched as she came in my room and sat on my bed, next to me. "What's up Rubber Ducky?" Her face looked kind of pissed off in a way, but I knew that name reminded her of childhood. I guess that name just went past her because she just blurts out, "Why were you talking to Brian?"

I look at her a minute, deciding to go on, or not. She wants an answer, so I say, "I wasn't, I was just reading peacefully when Brian called me outside from the window. So I went outside and I guess we ended up talking." "What were y'all talking about?"

"Nothing really, he just asked how everything was, and then asked something about what kind of stories you don't like, end of story."

"Why did you say nature? You know I love nature stories!"

"Do you really think I'd tell a creep like Brian what stories you really do hate? Come on Ruby, you can't be that stupid! He was obviously going to something about your book thing with that info."

"Oh yeah, how could I be so stupid?"

"You're telling me!" I smacked him on the head lightly for that.

B

E

E

Z

U

S

"Hey Lizzie, how are we supposed to get it to his locker?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I never knew the boys' locker room was this crowded, nor do I know which Brian's locker is."

"WHAT?"

"I thought you'd know."

"Grrr…."

"Here I have an idea. Look here comes Henry. Tell him to put this in Brian's locker."

"Why me?"

"Because I know you like him, now GO!" Lizzie said as she pushed me. Slowly I walked towards Henry.

"Hey, Henry!"

"Hi Beezus," Henry said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, could you please do a HUGE favor for me?"

"Sure, Beezus, anything for you. I mean, sure I'd love to, I mean-"

"Great! Could you please slip this into Brian's locker, pretend you don't know ANYTHING about it, and meet me here again, about…10 minutes before classes so I can explain why in the world you're doing this?"

"Um…okay." Then he slowly walked away. I went back to Lizzie.

"OMG! You should have seen the look on his face as he turned around. He was like DAZED! And I heard him muttering 'she talked to me, she talked to me' over and over! Ha! That was so-"

"LIZZIE GATHER UP!"

"Sorry."

B

R

I

A

N

"BRIAN GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL POUR THIS BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER ON YOU!" My mother was trying to get me out of bed to get to another boring day at stupid dumb school. Today was also the day when Brian had to stay afterschool in Study Hall because his mom works an extra hour today. "I'm up, I'm up, no need to get the bucket of water," I said. 

15 minutes later I was at school. I met Henry at the door, said hi and we both went to our lockers, which were right next to each others. Though, the only difference today, was when I opened my locker a small paper flew out. A picked it up off of the floor where it fell.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know but it looks like a note," I said

"Read it!" Just as I was about to, Mike comes out of nowhere and asks the same question Henry did.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"It's a note that fell out of Brian's locker," Henry said. "He's about to read it so shush!"

"It says 'A rumor made you think you'd win; now we slapped you down the bin!'" I read.

"What could that mean?" Mike asked.

"Dude, I have no idea, but I gotta bolt. Mr. Felicia (haha) told me to meet him 10 minutes before classes. Bye!" Henry said as he ran toward the C wing.

"We have a Mr. Felicia?" I asked

"Dude, our school has a lot of creep-o-s," Mike said.

"True."

H

E

N

R  
Y

"Hi Beezus," I said.

"I'm guessing you read the note and you're all like 'What?' in your head. Don't worry. Let me clear things up." So for the next 10 minutes she explained to me about Ruby and everything.

"But if I do this, I'm betraying my friend," I said.

"No, if you do this you're helping someone you have a crush on and also has a crush on you." Then she ran off blushing like crazy.

L

I

Z

Z

I

E

"So, how'd it go for the first note?" asked Ruby.

"Pretty good, he had no idea what it was about."

"Really? I thought it would be obvious, at least for Henry."

"Oh, that's the thing."

"What?"

"Henry's on our side."


	10. The Confusion and Strategy

Chapter 10

The Boys' confusion and the Girls' strategy

**R**

**U**

**B**

**Y**

"Henry's what?" I asked standing there in front of Lizzie.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Lizzie said sighing. "Okay, we didn't know Brian's locker and so we asked Henry a favor, and Beezus explained it all."

"How in the world would he agree?" I asked.

"Beezus told him about her feelings and stuff." I could see Lizzie shifting her feet and looking at the ground.

"So that's how you bribe guys."

"Yup, the second one is already on its way. Beezus gave it to Henry and told him to put it on his desk."

"Which one was that?"

"Hmmm…I think was about the time he tore your art work. I think it said, 'You tore my picture down to shreds now you saw yours around your neck.'" She laughed.

"Yup, that's the one," she said. "You were so angry you took his art work and smashed it on his head."

"Oh, I remember that."

**H**

**E**

**N**

**R**

**Y**

_She talked to me. She talked to me. She likes me. She likes me. She. Likes. Me. MEEEEE! Oh yeah. Gotta get this on Brian's desk. Gotta get this on Brian's desk._

Second period just ended and I had Math, while Brian had History. Our classes were right next to each other. So I went in with the crowd, dropped the note in the little crack in the metal of Brian's desk where he was sure to find it, and then peacefully I sneaked back out. My job here, was done.

**B**

**R**

**I**

**A**

**N**

_Ugh, why do we even have to learn history?_ I was walking to History even though I didn't want to. Mike was forcing me. Even though he was my best friend, he acted like my mother a LOT. Plus he said he wouldn't go to History if I didn't and under no cost would he skip. So there I was, calmly sitting down on my desk and _actually minding my own business_, when there it was, another little slip of paper. But this one was jammed in the crack of the metal rods under my desk table. _Ugh, not another one. _ But I opened it anyways. It was better than learning about judicial review.

'You tore my picture down to shreds now you saw yours around your neck.'

_Huh? I tore someone's picture?_

Luckily, Mike sits right next to me. I elbowed him and tossed it onto his desk. He slowly picked it up, read it, and thought. After a while, I saw his face light up, and then he took out a fresh sheet of paper. I saw him scribble something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then he cautiously tossed it onto to my desk, then bent back over his book like nothing happened.

I unfolded the paper and read what it said. _Oh! Now it all makes sense!_ On that paper Mike wrote one thing; The only reason we learn history is to know how NOT to take over the world.

But I still wondered about the note.

**H  
E  
N  
R  
Y**

Right after the bell rang for lunch, I got out of the class. I was looking for Beezus. It seems as if someone was looking for me too. And they found me, but it wasn't Beezus.

"HENRY WAIT UP!" I knew that voice anywhere. And I knew better then to ignore it.

"Yes little man, I'm kinda in a hurry but what do you want?" I asked as soon as he caught up.

"Okay, two things. First, I found another note."

"No way! Do you have it? Where was it? Let me see!" He gave me the note. I read it and when I looked up, Mike was standing next to Brian.

"Dude, seriously, what ARE these notes?"

"I have NO idea. I'm still wondering who is I," said Mike.

"Dude, that's just creepy. But what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked Brian.

"Oh, that. Guess what? Social Studies makes sense!"

"No way? Goodie you. Now I gotta go!" Then I ran off looking for Beezus. I had to tell her today. I had to ask her out.

There she was!

"BEEZUS, WAIT UP!" I hollered.

**B**

**E**

**E**

**Z**

**U**

**S**

I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw him. Henry. I tried to look cool, and normal.

"Hey Henry! Did you put the note?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, that? Yeah, I did. You should've seen the look on his face when he found it. It was priceless!" I laughed at that. He did too. It was a nice moment. Then I saw him look down. He seemed nervous, shuffling his feet on the floor.

"Henry? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, Beezus?" He looked at me eyes.

"Yes?" I said.

"I…"


End file.
